Out of the Darkness
by AmberIsMickie
Summary: This is a Elizabeth Webber story set in the furture and involving the Cassadines.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people who are in this story. I have simply borrowed them from General Hospital and I promise to return them when I am finished playing.

Authors Note: This story is set approximately 18 months from now. Many of the rumored stories have happened. Elizabeth has been raisings Cameron by herself. Conner raped Emily. She divorced Nic and married Lucky who is the legal father to her son Adam. She and Nic have recently reunited.

Chapter 1:

Elizabeth was pounding on the door of the bedroom she was locked in. She had tried everything to get the door open. Most of the smaller furniture in the room was broken because she had tried to pry the door open with the pieces. Her hands were bruised and her Nails were Broken and bleeding. But still she pounded and screamed in a horse Voice. "Bring him back! Please! Please! Bring him back."

An hour earlier Elizabeth had been sitting in the bedroom watching a sleeping Cameron when she heard the key turning in the lock. She quickly reached down and picked up her two-year-old and moved as far into the room as possible. The bedroom door had opened and Helena had walked in followed by two guards.

"Good Evening Elizabeth. Helena said as she walked into the room. Her smile was cold and deadly, never reaching her eyes.

"Please, Helena! Let Cameron and I go. We have done nothing to you. " Elizabeth said as she tightened her grip on Cameron.

"Such a handsome Little Boy. It is such a shame that you and Nicholas could not do the sensible thing and marry when I wanted you to years ago. Then your son would be his. But as it stands now Cameron is an obstacle that I simply can not allow. My grandson will not be saddled with anyone else's Little bastard. " Helena said as she reached forward and ruffled Cameron's dark curls.

"Helena your not making any sense" Elizabeth said her voice showing her confusion," Why would Nicolas be saddled with Cameron he is going to remarry Emily? Please! Enough! Just Let Us go. " Cameron started to cry.

"Elizabeth even after all these years you are such a silly little Girl. My grandson will marry whom I chose. You all will marry and produce a Cassadine heir as soon as possible. I am sending your Son to his New home. When you have produced a son with my darling Nicolas I will return your little bastard to you." Helena explained with a wicked laugh.

"You're not taking my son!" Elizabeth screamed, as she started backing away.

Helena looked at the guard to her right. He stepped forward and pulled Cameron out of Elizabeth arms and shoved her away before moving to the door.

Elizabeth rushed forward towards Helena and screamed, "Give me back my son." But before she could reach Helena the other guard stepped forward and backhanded her across the face splitting her lip. Then he shoved her as hard as he could and she fell into the stones on the fireplace hearth.

Elizabeth was dazed and dizzy. As Helena and the guards carried Cameron kicking and screaming out the door. She could her Cameron screaming, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy", at the top of his lungs as they walked down the hallway.

Elizabeth stood up and rushed to the door just as it slammed in her face. She started pounding and screaming, doing anything she could think of to get her son back.

She had been pounding until her hands were numb and bloody. Finally she looked at the clock on the mantle and realized an hour had passed since they had taken Cameron. She slid down the door onto the floor knowing it was too late to stop Helena. She wondered if she would ever see her son again. She simply fell into a heap in front of the door and sobbed.

She had no idea how long she had been in front of that door. She had no more tears to cry and was simply staring at the door. She could hear a strange sliding sound and footsteps behind her but they didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore.

Suddenly someone grabbed her pulling her up by the arm and putting his hand over her mouth. "Be silent Miss. Webber. You have one chance to escape if you come with me, Now. You must do everything I say with complete obedience and no questions. Can you do that?" The man asked in a whisper as her turned her around to face him and removed his hand.

Elizabeth stared at the man standing before her, her eyes wide. "I have to get my son back." She said quietly. As she looked at the man in front of her and then at the opening in the wall by the fireplace that seemed to be a tunnel.

He looked at the battered young woman before him amazed at her stubbornness and her love for her son. "I will get your son back for you. I swear on my honor. Now can you obey me?", He asked holding out his hand.

"Yes," She answered as she took his hand. Together they ran through the opening in the wall. As the door in the wall slid shut she was left standing in the dark holding his hand.

Elizabeth half ran and was half dragged into the passageway that was exposed by the opening in the wall. She stopped and stared at the man who had come to save her amazed. As the wall slid shut behind her she realized she was standing in the dark holding the hand of a dead man.

"Your dead!" Elizabeth said as she let go of the Stefan's hand and took a step away in fear. "I've finally lost it. This is insane!" she continued.

Stefan smirked as he turned on the battery light giving the area a strange blue glow. "Miss Webber, As I am sure you realize at this point I am very much alive."

"But how Stefan? You died in Port Charles. I went to your funeral." Elizabeth said, shaking her head still doubting her sanity.

"We do not have time for this conversation. I was able to arrange for the security camera's to malfunction but we only have a very small window of Opportunity to escape. You promised to obey me. I will explain everything later but we must leave now." Stefan explained.

Before Elizabeth could answer a light appeared farther in the tunnel and she could hear voices. She looked at Stefan as he grabbed her arm and started to drag her down the tunnel. She started to run desperate not to loose this chance for freedom.

Elizabeth stumbled out of the Tunnel and into the night. Stefan caught her before she hit the ground and after making sure she was steady he still held onto her upper arm. She realized they were on a small bluff over looking the water it was at least 30 feet down to the water and She could see where waves were breaking on the rocks.

"Now what?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Stefan.

"The answer to that is very simple." Stefan said as he pulled Elizabeth off her feet and up into his arms. Before Elizabeth could react He jumped off the bluff still holding Elizabeth.

Everything happened so quickly that Elizabeth barely had time to react before they hit the water. Stefan had turned them as they fell so she actually landed on top of him. He protected her as best he could from the impact and the Rocks.

She was under the icy water. The fall left her disoriented in the blackness. She couldn't figure out which way was up. Panic was setting in. Just as her air was running out she felt a hand grips her arm and found herself being pulled towards the surface. She kicked her feet and tried to help.

She broke through the surface and was gasping for air. The hand on her arm let go and she almost sank again before Stefan reached out putting an arm around her and helping her keep her head above the water.

"Elizabeth if you would calm down and breathe you will be less likely to go under again. " Stefan said in a stern voice. He still held her close.

"Did ever cross your mind to ask me if I could swim before dragging me off a cliff? Elizabeth asked the anger and panic still in her voice. She was holding on to Stefan for dear Life.

"Elizabeth I have seen you swim. You would come to the Island and swim with Nicolas and Lucky. You are being over dramatic." He answered as he slowly loosed his grip on her.

"Stefan I can swim a few short laps in a pool but I can't swim in the ocean. I am not a strong swimmer." Elizabeth said as she still hung onto to his arm. The water was so cold she was starting to shiver.

"If the swim becomes to much I will help you. We will get to the boat and our freedom but you have to trust me and you have to try." Stefan said. Hoping that she would calm down and make an effort. 'If you want to see your son again Elizabeth you need to swim.

"Ok!" Elizabeth said as she slowly let go of Stefan's arm. After a moments panic she was able to keep her head out of the water. She started to swim with Stefan into the darkness.

Elizabeth swam as far as she could pushing her self to the brink of exhaustion, But finally she couldn't swim any longer she tried to tread water but even that was hard. As she felt her self-sinking she screamed, "Stefan."

Stefan stopped and turned just in time to see Elizabeth sink under the waves. He reached out and pulled her up supporting her slight weight in the water. "Get on my back and hold on to my shoulders. I will get us the rest of the way."

Elizabeth was too tired to talk or even think. She was so cold her teeth rattled. She clutched onto to the back of Stefan's shirt with numb fingers and let him drag her along.

The boat was anchored where Stefan had instructed. Just as he reached it he felt Elizabeth's gripe Loosen on his shirt and she started to slip away. Stefan grabbed hold of her before she could slip under the water. He was able to get them up into the small boat. He wrapped her in the only blanket before pulling up the anchor and starting the boat.

Stefan pulled the small boat up to the dock, killed the engine and took some time to tie the boat to the dock before going back to where Elizabeth lay sleeping wrapped in the blanket. "Elizabeth we have arrived, you have rested long enough" Stefan said as he reached forward to pulling the blanket away. Elizabeth did not react at all. "Elizabeth?" he repeated as he reached out to shake her awake he found her very cold to the touch. Leaning forward he realized that her breathing was very shallow and she was shivering.

He quickly wrapped Elizabeth in the blanket and after lifting her carefully carried her up out of the boat and down the wooden walkway to the shore. He was amazed at just how light and small she felt in his arms. He carried her down a path to a small cottage.

He walked into the small cottage he had arranged as a safe house and looked around the room. Finally he walked over and lay Elizabeth on the couch before reaching over to turn on the light on the side table. She was very pale and had a bluish tint to her lips.

Leaving her laying on the couch for a few minutes he walked through the small bed room and into the bathroom but instead of the bathtub he was hoping her he only found a shower. He considered dragging her into the shower with him but was too weary to attempt to hold her up. He walked back into the bedroom and found several blankets available and placed them by the bed.

Stefan walked back into the living room and removed the soggy blanket that was wrapped around Elizabeth. Stefan paused for a moment to look at her battered face and found that he was very angry that she had been hurt. He then started to remove her wet outer clothing choosing to leave her in her black lace bra and panties to allow her some dignity. He also realized that her hip was black and blue it was amazing she had been able to swim as long as she had. Looking down at her he couldn't help to notice that the stubborn young girl he had remembered who had been a friend to Nicolas had grown into a beautiful woman. When he realized he was staring he shook his head and carefully picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Walking across the room he lay her on the bed and made sure she was wrapped in the blankets.

He pulled off his own wet clothing desperately wanting a shower but realizing that it was more important to get Elizabeth warm he chose to leave his black boxers on and turned off the light. Climbing into the bed he lay close to Elizabeth and pulled the last blanket over them both.

In the middle of the night Stefan was awakened by Elizabeth's crying in her sleep. She was calling out for Cameron. He could still feel her shivering so he pulled her into his arms. "I will get your Son back for you Elizabeth, I promise." He whispered to her. His promise seemed to calm her down. He could feel her relax in his arms. Her shivering finally stopped and he drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun was just started to shine through the sheer white curtains into the small bedroom. Stefan woke to the pleasant sensation of Elizabeth pressed against his body. Her head was on his left shoulder and her arm was lying across his chest. The rest of her body was pressed tight against his side. Her soft steady breathing was soothing. He was torn between letting her sleep or waking her when he felt her body tense.

Elizabeth came suddenly awake and startled crying out "Cameron!" she quickly realized that she was lying against the side of a strange man. She pulled away and in an attempt to get s far away as possible she almost fell off the bed. She starred at the man she found herself in bed with shaking her head. "Stefan It's really you. It wasn't a dream?" She asked as she pulled the cover around her.

Stefan sat up allowing the blanket to fall to his waist showing his bare chest. He turned to face Elizabeth and smirked as he said, "That seems to be stating the obvious. I am very much alive and I will help you find your son.

After staring at Stefan for a few seconds Elizabeth Blushed as she realized that she is nearly naked. Her eyes fill with tears. "What have you done Stefan? Where are my clothes? Elizabeth starred at the blanket on the bed not wanting to look at Stefan because of her embarrassment.

"Elizabeth you need to calm yourself?" Stefan said in a demanding voice. He reached out and touching her under her chin causing Elizabeth to look up at him again. After getting her attention he continued. "Last night you were in shock and I was worried that you might suffer from hypothermia. So I removed your soaked outer clothing leaving you in your under garments to allow you some dignity. I wrapped you in a blanket and then after removing most of my wet clothes I climbed into bed. After a short period of time Your were still shivering so I pulled you close to share my body heat."

"That's all that Happened." Elizabeth said as she started to relax.

"Yes Ms. Webber your Virtue is in tack." Stefan said with a rare smile.

"Thank you for talking care of me. I'm sorry I overreacted but…" Before Elizabeth could finish Stefan interrupted.

"Given your history I can understand the panic " He said as he sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed. Getting up he walked across the room to a dresser and pulled out some clothes. Stefan turned back to the bed, "Elizabeth will you be alright for a few minutes? I will get dressed and then find something for you to wear,"

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth answered as she pulled the covers closer.

A few minutes later Stefan returned from the bathroom. His hair was still wet from the show and he was dress in a white collared shirt and tan slacks. He walked over and looking through the dresser draws and the closet. Stefan finally settled on a black silk dress shirt. He waked around to Elizabeth's side of the bed and handed her the silk shirt. "This will have to do. Your presence here was not planned so the clothing options are rather small at the moment."

Elizabeth realized that she was starring again. "Stefan, Please I need to find Cameron. What are we gonna do? How is it you are still alive." Elizabeth asked quickly. He could hear the panic in her voice.

" You need to remain calm. We will get your son back soon but you have to take care of yourself. So first shower and clean clothing. Then I will answer your questions over breakfast."

"Alright." Elizabeth answered as she started to stand but winced from the pain in her hip.

Stefan heard her breathe catch and looked up to see the look of pain in her eyes. "Let me help you." He said as he took a step forward and reaching out he gently he helped her to her feet. "Your hip is bruised. That is why it hurts."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said after she was on her feet the bed sheet clutched to her. "I had a collision with the fireplace".

"Is that what happened to you face?" Stefan asked as he let go of her arms and took a step back to give her some space.

"Both are a gift from your Mother's Guards." Elizabeth answered.

Realizing that Elizabeth was still standing in the same place Stefan offered his arm and supported Elizabeth as she walked to the bathroom.

Elizabeth pulled the bathroom door shut behind her and walked over to stand in front of the mirror. When she saw her reflection she was shocked at the condition of her face. Her lip that had been spilt by the guard was just beginning to heal. Her mouth was still swollen. She made the mistake of reaching up and touching her Lip and the pain made her wince. "Why does everything always hurt more when you can see it? " she asked her reflection. A large purple bruise covered most of the right side, and her eye was black. Looking closely you could actually see a hand print. Her hair was a mass of curls and as she reached up to push her hair out of her face she found a lump on the side of her head. "No wonder Stefan acts like I'm broken. I look like I'm at least a little cracked." Then she laughed at her own warped sense of humor. Finally she dropped the sheet she had been using to cover herself looking down she saw a large purple bruise that went half way to her knee

Looking around the room she found two white fluffy towels. Inside the shower she found shower gel shampoo and conditioner. She started the water and after getting it to the right temperature she stepped in letting the water flow over her. She started to cry, now that she was alone she could allow herself tat weakness as the warm water flowed over her.

Stefan went through the kitchen gathering food for breakfast. He made a pot of coffee. After setting out the food he poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down at the small table. He took out his cell phone and started making calls.

Elizabeth walked out of the small bathroom limping. She was dressed in Stefan's black shirt silk dress shirt. It hung almost to her knees and sleeves had flopped over her hands until she had until she rolled them up. The silk hung to her curves as she walked and she found herself pulling it away from her body. She was using her fingers as comb and was trying to work the knots out of her hair when she heard a knock at the bedroom door. The sound startled her and she jumped a little

Stefan knocked on the bedroom door. "Ms. Webber are you alright? May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine please come in Mr. Cassadine." She said with a smile as she continued to work on the knots in her hair. "Please call me Elizabeth. After all you've seen me in my under ware."

Stefan looked down at Elizabeth intrigued. "Well then since we did sleep together last night. I think it would be appropriate for you to call me Stefan." He said with a rare smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black comb. "Here, may be this will help you."

He said as he handed her the comb.

"Oh, Thank you," Elizabeth said with a smile. She reached out to take the comb and their hands touched. Their hands lingered a little longer than necessary.

"I made some coffee and found something for our breakfast. I was only planning on staying here overnight so there are very few choices." Stefan said.

Elizabeth spoke up before Stefan could continue; "Anything will be fine Stefan. I don't know if I can even eat anything. I am so worried

About Cameron." Her eyes filling with more unshed tears.

"Elizabeth you need to eat and rest to rebuild your strength." Stefan said his voice becoming stern.

"I am not a weak woman Stefan I have been taking care of myself for years and Cameron since the day he was born." Elizabeth said angry that he thought her helpless.

"This argument is pointless." Stefan said his voice still stern. "I am not implying that you are weak. After the last 24 hours I will never think of you as weak. But if you do not take some time to rebuild your strength you will be unable to assist me when the time comes to retrieve you son."

With that last statement Elizabeth calmed down "I promise to try Stefan. I will do anything to get Cameron back." She said.

"I hope you don't end up regretting that comment." Stefan said cryptically. Trying to change the mood Stefan smiled and asked. "Do you need assistance. I am sure you are uncomfortable." As he offered his arm.

After taking a minute to decide Elizabeth took Stefan's arm and they slowly walked to the Kitchen. Stefan pulled out her chair for her and she sat down gingerly.

"We have bread cheese and some apples. Oh and we do have coffee. Stefan said as he walked over to the pot and poured Elizabeth a cup before siting down to drink his.

They ate a silent breakfast and were slowly sipping coffee. Elizabeth kept staring at Stefan until he finally looked up. "Elizabeth you had hundreds of questions earlier. Why are you being so quiet now?" He asked.

"I was trying to figure out what to ask first." Elizabeth said with a nervous laugh she took another sip of coffee and then continued. "Ok, I was at your funeral. Luke had killed you by shoving you off the bluff at Windermere with a knife in your chest. How can you be alive now?"

"The answer is actually quiet simple. The Stefan who came back to Port Charles and wrecked havoc in Nicholas life, the Stefan who was finally killed by Luke wasn't me. It was a doppelganger that my mother had found or rather had made." Stefan answered.

"Then where were you?"

'My mother had me. I had been in Russia looking into some of the old Cassadine holding that dated before the revolution. I was in a car accident just outside of Moscow and left in a coma. When I finally awakened I was at the island in the room next to yours. My mother took great pleasure in informing me that she had found a way to get control of the Cassadine Empire. She had replaced me with the perfect match and he would make sure that Nicolas did as she required." Stefan answered looking into Elizabeth expressive face.

"So all of that going crazy and trying to force Nicolas into loveless marriage. That was all a plan of Helena's?" Elizabeth asked amazed at what she was being told.

"Yes it was a twisted way to ruin me and to gain control over Nicolas. She took great pleasure in bringing me the Port Charles newspapers and Video clips so that I would know exactly the damage that was being done in my name. " Stefan answered, His sadness at what happened could be seen in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I…" Elizabeth started to say as she looked Stefan in the eyes her face soft and sad, her voice full of sympathy

"Do not pity me Elizabeth. My mothers plan failed and I will return to Port Charles and Reclaim my life." Stefan said. The anger was just simmering under the surface.

"Why did you help me? " Elizabeth asked as she looked down at the coffee cup in her hand. She was afraid too ask but also needed to find out.

Before Stefan could answer His cell phone rang. Looking down at the display. " Excuse me need to answer this." Stefan said as he got up and walked away from the table. From the bits of conversation she could over hear it wouldn't have mattered if he had stay he was speaking in an another language and she had no idea what they were talking about.

Before he was able to return Stefan had received 3 more calls and had made a few of his own. Each time he was speaking something other than English. Finally Stefan walked back and sat down again. "I am sorry but the calls were necessary." He said as he finished his coffee.

"Was it about Cameron?" Elizabeth asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes in part they were." Stefan answered not willing to elaborate.

"Is he alright?" Elizabeth asked trying to keep calm.

"I was just assured he is perfectly fine and I made arrangements for him to stay that way." Stefan answered. He got up to put his cup in the sink and was starting to walk out of the room when Elizabeth spoke again and he turned around.

"NO! Stefan wait! I need some answers." Elizabeth demanded Her voice becoming more frantic with each word. She took a couple of deep breaths to try to stop the tears that were threatening to fall and then continued. "Where is my SON Stefan! Where is he? What are we gonna do to get him back?" Finally she stopped fighting the tears. "Please I need answers.

Stefan stopped for a minute and then walked back to sit down across from Elizabeth. "He is in an orphanage in Rome. The head nurse has been paid handsomely to put Cameron on a medical hold for a few days. Nothing dire simply exposure to ChickenPox. I have made arrangements that will enable us to safely retrieve your son. But I can not just walk in there and take him Elizabeth. Arrangements must be made to not only retrieve Your son but also to get all three of us back to Port Charles safely."

"Stefan he's my son I would do anything for him." Elizabeth said as she took the napkin and wiped her tears.

Before she could continue Stefan interrupted her. "I hope you won't live to regret that last statement." He said as he reached across the table and gently took Elizabeth's hands in his. "Elizabeth you are going to have to trust me. I know it is very hard. But I gave you my word that I will get you your son back and my word still means something. I will get you son back. Will you trust me?"

Elizabeth held on to his hands and looked into his eyes trying to read if what he was saying was sincere. She waited for a minute and then in a very quiet voice she said, "Yes."

"Thank you." Stefan said he gave her hands a gentle squeeze before letting them go.

Elizabeth smiles back up at him. Feeling calmer than she had been.

Stefan got up from the table and started towards the door. "I need to go into town for a while. You need to get some more rest." He said as he paused in the kitchen doorway.

Elizabeth stood up quickly wincing at the pain. "Wait I want to go with you." She said as she stepped away from the table.

"I didn't think you would want to walk around town in your bare feet with only my silk dress shirt on, but you are more than welcome to join me if you'd like." Stefan said with a smug look on his face as he allowed his eyes to wander up and down her body.

Elizabeth face turned red as she realized just how under dressed she was. "I'll stay here." Elizabeth said Pouting.

Stefan was amused at her Blush and her pout. "Good choice." he said as he started to leave. Just as he opened the front door he heard Elizabeth calling him.

"Stefan?" she called out.

"Yes." He answered.

Elizabeth stepped into the living room. "Please be careful." She said with real concern in her voice.

Stefan smiled once more at her concern. "Do not concern yourself I will be fine." With that he walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Elizabeth stared at the door after it closed. She stood frozen for a few minutes before she finally shook her head to clear it. She walked back into the kitchen to look for something she could do to stay busy and decided to clean up the breakfast mess, washed the dishes and wiped down the counter and the table.

Looking around she found a small battery operated radio. After surfing through the channels she finally settled on a classical music channel. In one of the drawers by the sink she found a pad of plain white paper and two pencils.

Picking everything up she carried them into the bedroom. She put the radio on the small bedside table and dropped the pad of paper and the pencils on the bed. Walking over to the two bedroom windows she opened them part way to allow some of the morning breeze into the room. She walked back to the bed and being careful of her hip climbed on to the bed. She started to draw and worked until she fell asleep.

Stefan walked into the cottage. He could hear the classical music playing softly from the bedroom but otherwise the cottage was quiet. He walked over to the small coffee table and placed some boxes on it. Then he continued into the kitchen and was surprised to see that Elizabeth had taken time to clean the kitchen. He stopped beside the table and set down a bag from a local cafe and a stack of papers.

He walked back out to the car and returned with more packages. These he carried to the little bedroom. Through the open door he could see Elizabeth asleep on the bed, he quietly walked into the room and set the packages on a small dresser.

Looking over towards the bed Stefan couldn't help but notice what a beautiful woman Elizabeth had become. He noticed the paper and pencils and realized Elizabeth had been drawing so he picked up the pictures.

The first was of a handsome young boy with a head full of unruly curls. Stefan assumed that it was a sketch of Cameron since the boy in the drawing favored Elizabeth. The second drawing was of the same little boy. This picture was heart breaking. He was being carried over some faceless mans shoulder. He was reaching back to some one. His mouth, open in a soundless scream and his eyes full of tears. The pictures were both beautiful and in a way sad at the same time. He realized in that moment that Elizabeth truly was an artist.

He hated to wake her because she needed the sleep be he knew they only had a limited amount of time. Reaching out he brushed her hair away from her face. He was amazed at how soft it was. "Elizabeth, I am sorry to have to wake you be we have a limited amount of time." He said as he gently shook her shoulder.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. "Are we going to get Cameron now?" she asked as she sat up on the bed. The shirt had ridden up exposing most of her legs she pulled it down to cover them.

"We will begin the process." Stefan answered He motioned towards the packages on the dresser. "I have purchased some items for you. If you could get dressed and meet me in the kitchen we will then discuss what comes next."

Elizabeth reached out and touched Stefan's arm stopping him. Looking up into his eyes she said, "thank you."

"You are most welcome," Stefan said as he patted her hand and continued, "I will meet you in the kitchen." He smiled and walked out shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Elizabeth got up carefully and walked over to the bags and boxes waiting on top of the dresser. She found toiletries and make up in the smallest bag including a hairbrush. In the smallest box she found a soft lacey black bra and matching panties. She blushed when she realized they were the perfect size. In the next box she found a soft pair of cashmere pants knit pants and a spring weight silk blouse to match. They were beautiful and soft to the touch. In the next box she found a small black leather purse and a pair of short boots with 3 inch heals that matched. In the final box she found a black leather coat that came to her knees.

Elizabeth dressed, as quickly as possible she was amazed at how perfectly everything fit. Taking a last look in the mirror she was happy with what she saw. She had left her hair loose and flowing so that she could hide at least some of the bruise on her face. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she slowly walked to the kitchen.

When Elizabeth arrived in the kitchen he Stefan got up and walked around to pull her chair out. "You look lovely Elizabeth," he said as he helped her to her seat.

"Stefan everything fits perfectly. I don't know how I can ever repay you. Thank you." Elizabeth said as she sat down.

"Your gratitude is not necessary. We need to get started. We will have a very busy afternoon." Stefan said as he picked up the papers on the counter and sat back down beside Elizabeth at the table.

"Have you found a way to get Cameron back?" Elizabeth asked, she was her gaze fixed on the tabletop. She was worried what his answer would be.

"Yes, I have Elizabeth but it will take your complete cooperation if we are to succeed." Stefan said he was very serious.

Elizabeth finally looked over at Stefan. She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. She paused for a moment the spoke up. "Stefan. I will so what ever I have to do for Cameron. Just please, tell me what I need to do."

"Marry me." Stefan said simply then he watched to see what her reaction would be.

Elizabeth stared at him her eyes wide. "Excuse me!" she said. "Stefan what did you just say?"

"To be able to retrieve your Son form the orphanage you need to marry me." Stefan answered. He found Elizabeth reaction rather amusing.

"Why? That's crazy!" Elizabeth said shaking her head before she continued. "There has to be another way."

"My mother has given the orphanage a legal document signed by you that give your son up for adoption." Stefan explained trying to keep things as calm as possible.

Elizabeth started to cry "Oh my God! Stefan, that's a Lie. I love my Son I would never give him up. I would die first." She said. She started to get up but Stefan reached out and held on to her arm.

In a stern Voice Stefan said. "Elizabeth calm down!" He waited for her to sit back down then let go of her arm. "I realize that you would never give up your son. But in the time it will take to contest those papers Cameron will have already been placed with his new family and at that point it will take years to get him back. You are also because of my mother's actions in this country illegally. So you will be deported before you even start to fight for Cameron."

"How would my marriage to you change anything?" Elizabeth asked still amazed at the suggestion.

"We will marry and I will adopt Cameron as my own child. Then I will simply go and retrieve my son." Stefan answered.

"So let me make sure I am understanding you Stefan. I'm not only supposed to marry you but also let you adopt my son." Elizabeth asked becoming angry. "Stefan You are Insane…."

Before Elizabeth could finish Stefan interrupted, "Elizabeth calm down. Before you discredit the idea you need to consider all of the facts. By

Becoming my wife and allowing me to adopt your son, not only will be able to reclaim him quickly, you will also insure that you and your son are protected from my mother.

"How would my marriage to you protect Cameron from Helena?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's actually very simple. Your son Cameron becomes a Chassidic. Have you ever wondered why my mother killed Alexis mother but left her alive to be brought up in our home? Or why even though she hates me she has not killed me? Its simple Alexis and I are Cassadine's. Members of my family may torment each other with our power plays but we can not resort to murder. When I adopt Cameron he becomes my only heir and a Cassadine. That makes him untouchable not only to my mother but to others as well." Stefan explained hoping that Elizabeth would calm down.

Elizabeth was still upset and it showed in her attitude, "Fine I get my son back. Cameron gets protection. What do you get out of this deal?" she asked.

"I get a beautiful wife and a son I can be proud of." Stefan answered.

That answer seemed to upset Elizabeth even more. "Stefan I won't let you take my son from me either." She said he eyes flashing with the anger.

Stefan was amazed at Elizabeth there was a fire to her that was refreshing. "Please believe me Elizabeth this is not some elaborate scheme to take your son from you. I have a series of documents here." Stefan said as he lay the three folders out on the tabletop. He opened the first folder before he continued. " This is a prenuptial agreement it states that we will remain married for at least of six months. If the marriage does end you will retain physical custody of Cameron and of any children we might have together. It covers other items as well.

Elizabeth took the papers and looked over them. "So this says I get to keep Cameron no matter what happens." She asked.

"Yes Elizabeth you will get to keep your son." Stefan said with a smile pointing to the other two folders he continued. "These folders contain a marriage certificate and adoption papers. If we are going forward with this it must be done today."

"But why would you want to marry me Stefan? Elizabeth asked.

"I will be getting a beautiful intelligent woman to be my wife and I get a son. At my age Elizabeth it is unlikely I will marry and father any children. I miss having a child in my life. Cameron has no father but I can fill that void in his life. " Stefan answered honestly.

Elizabeth looked at him and blushed as she asked, "How real would this marriage be Stefan I barely know you?"

Seeing Elizabeth blush amused him she was such a puzzle. He smiled and reached out taking her hand in his as he answered. "I would not expect you in my bed as my lover tonight nor will I ever demand you do so. However I would like us to be in agreement to be open to the possibility at a later date. For now I would be very happy with your company. My only requirement is during the 6 months we have agreed to attempt this marriage we both remain faithful."

Elizabeth looked into Stefan's Eyes still holding his hand and asked, "Why are you helping me like this?"

Stefan smiled and said with a teasing tone, "Agree to marry me and I will answer your question tonight. I will give you an hour then you must decide.

TBC:

Next: Elizabeth's answer


End file.
